The biological light measurement device is a device capable of easily measuring blood circulation, a blood moving state, and a change in the amount of hemoglobin inside the body with low restraint and without doing damage to the subject body. In recent years, imaging of the measurement data using a multi-channel device has been realized, and its clinical application is expected.
A device that irradiates visible-wavelength to near-infrared-wavelength light to the body and measures the inside of the body from the reflected light at the position distant by about 10 to 50 mm from the irradiation position, as a principle of the biological light measurement device, is known. Moreover, in biological light measurement devices using a multi-channel, a device with a function of easily displaying and setting the positional relationship between a measured part in an object to be measured and a light irradiation position and a light detection position on two dimensions is also known.
Patent Document 1 discloses a biological light measurement device with a function of measuring a light irradiation position and a light detection position and displaying a body transmitted light intensity image, which is corrected on the basis of the measured light irradiation position and light detection position, and a shape image of an object to be measured as an indication of a measured part so as to overlap each other, in order to clarify the three-dimensional positional relationship among the measured parts in the object to be measured, the light irradiation position and the light detection position, and the body transmitted light intensity image. As a shape image of an object to be measured, a wireframe image, a tomographic image, a CT image, and an MRI image of the object to be measured may be mentioned.